


Osamu Dazai 太宰治

by sadmarchhare



Series: Poetry about/for writers/their works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Happy Birthday Dazai Osamu, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: A poem for an author whose works made me feel seen.
Series: Poetry about/for writers/their works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Osamu Dazai 太宰治

You say you can’t see anything in front of you but the darkness that exists in the idea of life itself  
The fact that no matter what some people’s lives are just destined to be filled with anguish  
That they’ll live running away from that fact by falling for any type of vice  
But life is like a room and no matter how much you run you’ll end up hitting the wall one way or another  
And you can attest to all that, in fact that’s the reason why suicide sounded so sweet to you  
You didn’t think of it as sin or as something fully terrible  
You thought that suicide was the simplest solution to all those that didn’t want to live  
After all those that don’t want to live should just do it if it suits them, isn’t that right? 

But your life could have been more, and in the end, it was  
In the end many got to read your words, and relate to your pain  
A pain that many times scribbled down, many times published and explained in a myriad of ways  
Yet all roads lead to Rome and in every metaphor, every paragraph and new character  
Your voice could be clearly heard along with your pain, loathing and even your amusement 

Your life wasn’t a waste of a human soul if it can create admiration and comfort in the hearts of many  
Even representations of you, have made countless people happy  
A shame you yourself wasn’t ever able to feel real and complete happiness  
And that even in moments of something akin to happiness life weighed down on you  
No matter what you felt like a naked tree full of snow in its branches, looking down almost as if it had been crying  
So, in the beaten path of life you stayed on the side, only death was able to melt the snow  
Make you grow leaves and finally bring shade to those that stray of the path  
But why did death have to be your fertilizer? 

Many years later words are written about you, overflowing with feeling  
Art is being created in your honor, filled with ardor  
Both for you and to make sure many other people take your hand and listen to your stories  
And I for one, hope I did well 

お誕生日おめでとうございます

**Author's Note:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
